


It's De-lovely

by thatdamntheatrekid



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Broadway AU, Connor is in an anything goes revival, He teaches kev how to slow dance, Hes Billy, Its the best golden age show 10/10, M/M, i did this because im a slut for anything goes, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamntheatrekid/pseuds/thatdamntheatrekid
Summary: Kevin wants to slow dance. Connor is a good teacher.





	It's De-lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a random oneshot i wrote out of pure boredom and love for mcpriceley. I hope you guys like it!!

Connor came through the door at 12 in the morning, after a particularly draining two-show day of dancing, singing, and meeting people at the stagedoor. He found his boyfriend half asleep on the couch tucked under a thin blanket. "Hi Kev." He said.

"Hi Connor." Kevin mumbled sleepily. "C'mere, snuggle with me." Connor happily obliged,  walking over to the couch and pressing his face against Kevin's chest. He fell asleep pretty quickly, and Kevin followed suit.

                                 ~~~

At around 2 AM, Connor felt Kevin shaking him awake.

"Babe its so early, what do you want?" Connor whined.

"Teach me to slow dance" Kevin said.

"Teach you to...what?"

"Slow dance, like you do in It's De-lovely."

"Ohh. Right now?" Kevin nodded. "Alright, move the coffee table." Kevin got up and did so. Connor stood up. "Okay, I'll be the guy since thats what I do in the show." He placed his hands gently on Kevin's sides. "Now put your hands on my shoulders." Kevin smiled widely as he did what Connor said. "Okay now step to the left." Connor and Kevin moved left in unison. "Now right." They did that as well. "Y'know, this isn't much fun without music. I think I'm gonna stop explaining, and I'll sing and you just follow my moves." Kevin nodded. Connor began to sing.

_"The night is young, the skies are clear, and if you wanna go walking dear, it's delightful, it's delicious, it's de-lovely."_

 

The two men swayed back and forth gently as Connor continued.

_"I understand the reason why you're sentimental cause so am I"_

On 'so am I', he twirled Kevin gently. Kevin wasn't terrible at slow dancing, but his lack of experience was adorable. He tripped over his feet a little bit as he spun. Connor giggled.

_"It's delightful, it's delicious, it's delovely."_

They stepped left, right, forward, and backwards in perfect unison.

_"You can tell at a glance what a swell night this is for romance"_

On this Connor kissed Kevin's cheek, moving his left hand up to rest on his boyfriend's cheek, but leaving the other resting firmly on the younger boy's side.

_"You can hear dear Mother Nature murmuring low"_

He dipped Kevin back gently, getting a giggle from him.

_"Let yourself go!"_

 

 He pulled Kevin up quickly and spun him outwards. Kevin did his best to keep up, though he was somewhat of a haphazard tripping mess, both on the way out and as he turned back in to Connor. Their noses touched, and both men's smiles spread.

_"So please be sweet my chickadee and when I kiss you just say to me"_

He danced slowly with Kevin, who was slowly getting tired.

_"It's delightful"_

Connor moved both hands back to Kevin's waist.

_"It's delicious"_

Connor pulled Kevin in closer. He was beginning to cut the song a bit short, knowing Kevin was getting somewhat tired. He heard Kevin mumble

_"It's delectable"_

It made Connor smile, hearing Kevin sing the song he loved so much. Kevin moved in and rested his forehead against Connor's sleepily.

_"It's delirious"_

Connor hummed the little instrumental part, dancing with Kevin as he did so. Kevin moved his head to Connor's shoulder. Connor leaned in and kissed Kevin gently. Kevin shut his eyes and melted into the kiss. Connor wrapped his arms completely around Kevin's waist, pulling him in so they were pressed against each other. They shut their eyes, singing the last lyric together.

_"It's de-lovely."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos :)) Have a great day


End file.
